


Jamais je n'avouerai

by Thalilitwen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gift Giving, Graduation, M/M, Power Outage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: Konoha s'arrêta dans son avancée vers le local. Fit demi-tour. Éblouit au passage Akaashi, qui plissa les yeux pour supporter cette agression.— Non, j'ai une idée.Il revint sur ses pas, et tous les espoirs qu'Akaashi portait en lui s'évanouirent lorsqu'il poursuivit d'un ton qui incitait à la méfiance :— Mettez-vous tous en cercle, on va faire un petit jeu d'abord.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Jamais je n'avouerai

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ! Oh ! Oh !
> 
> Ce One-Shot a été écrit à l'occasion du secret santa 2019 organisé par Sherma83 sur le fandom français ffnet haikyuu.  
> J'ai eu le plaisir de tirer bxkanx, Joyeux Noël ! C'était moi ton secret santa héhé, j'espère que cet OS te plaira !
> 
> Pairing choisi : Bokuto/Akaashi  
> Prompts choisies : coupure d'électricité, échange de cadeaux
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Akaashi s'était promis qu'il ne pleurerait pas.

Il était quelqu'un de mature, le maître de ses émotions : mieux valait profiter de cette dernière journée en compagnie de l'équipe telle qu'il la connaissait plutôt que de tout gâcher avec des considérations inutiles.

Il ne tenait pas franchement à verser dans le mélodrame.

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes sut rester solennelle ; elle célébrait à merveille la fin du dur labeur des troisièmes années ainsi que leur entrée dans la vie active. Konoha, Komi, Sarukui, Shirofuku, Suzumeda et Washio avaient accepté leur diplôme avec fierté, et une joie surpassant rapidement toute forme de retenue. Quant à Bokuto…

Il rayonnait.

C'était loin d'être inhabituel ; mais même ainsi debout sur l'estrade, sans les projecteurs et la clameur du terrain de volley, Bokuto savait attirer l'attention par sa présence hors du commun. Ses grands yeux d'or et son sourire éclatant touchèrent Akaashi en plein cœur et il fut, sans surprise, incapable de détacher le regard de son Capitaine.

Ancien Capitaine.

Akaashi inspira profondément.

C'était la fin. À la rentrée, plus rien ne serait comme avant : l'équipe changerait, il endosserait le rôle de Capitaine de Fukurodani et peinerait à s'en montrer digne. Bokuto ne serait plus à ses côtés sur le terrain.

Tout le bonheur et l'équilibre dont il avait égoïstement profité durant ces deux dernières années disparaîtraient d'un seul coup. C'était un monde parfait qui volerait en éclat ; et, si Akaashi était honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait pas s'il avait l'envie – ou la force – de retourner à une vie sans Bokuto. Ils s'étaient élevés, ensemble, dans des victoires éclatantes et des moments inoubliables, à des sommets qu'Akaashi n'aurait jamais cru possibles.

Et il redoutait à présent la chute, maintenant que la réalité le rattrapait.

Il essaya toutefois de ne pas y penser, et s'en alla plutôt féliciter ses aînés avec Onaga, les doigts quelque peu crispés sur la lanière du sac qu'il avait apporté. Il n'écouta pas vraiment leurs discussions animées, pas plus que leurs plaisanteries intempestives : là encore, il se sentait déjà chanceux de pouvoir se tenir à leurs côtés quelques instants de plus.

Voilà pourquoi il accepta sans réfléchir de les accompagner dans la salle du club, où plusieurs d'entre eux avaient entreposé leurs chaussures de sport « au cas où ». Puis, suivant toujours le mouvement, il se retrouva avec eux devant le gymnase, qu'il ouvrit grâce à la clé confiée par le coach la semaine dernière à peine. Sa logique émit quelques réserves, mais il l'ignora et laissa sans un mot ses coéquipiers s'engouffrer dans l'immense pièce vide.

Il posa son sac sur le côté tandis que Konoha allumait les lumières et que les autres se précipitaient vers le local pour récupérer les ballons.

Akaashi observa distraitement le gymnase quand une voix résonna contre tous les murs :

— Akaashi est dans mon équipe !

— Ah non mais on va pas faire de match là…

Bokuto fixa Konoha comme s'il venait de lui dire que Sakusa était un meilleur joueur que lui – ce qui, objectivement, n'était pas si faux, mais incroyablement choquant tout de même.

Puis il se tourna vers Akaashi, l'air implorant, comme s'il possédait une quelconque autorité sur la question.

— Ce serait trop long d'installer le filet, Bokuto-san. On n'a pas vraiment le temps. Et on n'est pas en tenue, non plus.

Konoha, triomphant, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

— T'entends ça, Bokuto ? Le Capitaine de Fukurodani est d'accord avec moi.

L'intéressé parut confus.

— Euh, c'est encore moi le Capitaine, protesta-t-il, les sourcils froncés et un ballon posé contre la hanche.

Komi et Sarukui secouèrent la tête, simulant un air sérieux et sans appel.

— Désolé mon gars, fit Komi, mais t'as reçu ton diplôme, c'est fini maintenant.

— Mais non ! Et puis je ne l'ai même pas sur moi, déjà, donc ça compte pas.

— Mais tu l'as mis où ?

Bokuto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la ferma, incertain. Akaashi soupira intérieurement.

— Dans la salle du club ! répondit-il finalement après une minute de réflexion. Je l'ai laissé là-bas en allant chercher mes baskets !

— Bah bravo…

— À quoi ça sert d'aller dans le gymnase si on joue pas au volley de toute façon ?

Konoha s'éclaircit la gorge, solennel.

— Pour se dire au revoir.

Le cœur d'Akaashi se serra pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête, et ne tenait certainement pas à ce qu'on le lui rappelle.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, Konoha ajouta, sans masquer un petit sourire :

— Et aussi pour se dire des trucs… avant que ce soit trop tard.

— Je suis totalement avec Konoha pour le coup, approuva vivement Shirofuku.

— Quel genre de trucs ?

— Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée de faire ce match, Bokuto-san.

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard entendu, mais il les ignora royalement : le sourire éclatant de Bokuto lui était adressé, et il eut grand mal à ne pas le lui rendre.

Les troisièmes années soupirèrent.

— On n'a qu'à décider ça avec un défi, déclara alors Konoha.

— Tu penses à quoi ?

Akaashi avait un mauvais pressentiment.

— Ben… je sais pas, un truc quoi.

— Un bras de fer ? proposa Onaga.

Cette proposition soutira une grimace à Konoha.

— J'ai pas envie de perdre mon bras, merci. Non, mais quelque chose de simple, genre pile ou face. Pile, on fait votre match, face, on fait quelque chose de plus intéressant…

— Ou bien on pourrait juste voter ? proposa Komi.

Dans ses yeux brillait la lueur de la traîtrise ; Akaashi s'en méfia immédiatement. Il était de mèche avec Konoha, c'était certain. S'ils votaient, ils seraient seuls contre tous.

— Non, je sais ! s'exclama Bokuto. Le premier qui fait une passe qui touche le plafond décide de ce qu'on fait !

— C'est une très mauvaise…

— C'est impossible, surtout, le coupa Konoha.

Oh non.

Konoha venait de tous les condamner, songea Akaashi avec lassitude. Bokuto ne reculait jamais devant un défi, surtout quand il était aussi stupide que celui-ci : il n'y avait qu'à voir les résultats de ses sorties avec Kuroo pour le comprendre.

Il n'entendrait jamais raison.

— C'est pas _impossible_ , rectifia-t-il, c'est juste très difficile !

Puis, sans aucun avertissement, il lança son ballon en direction d'Akaashi. Celui-ci le rattrapa de peu, légèrement étonné.

— Vas-y, Akaashi, tu commences !

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que t'es notre passeur !

Akaashi cligna lentement des yeux.

— C'est pas parce que je suis passeur que je peux défier la gravité, Bokuto-san.

— Mais tu fais les meilleures passes donc c'est obligé que c'est toi qui vas réussir !

Cette explication dénuée de toute logique réussit tout de même à lui faire plaisir ; il s'insulta mentalement, honteux d'être aussi sensible aux compliments de Bokuto quand bien même étaient-ils idiots et irrecevables. Par contre, cette fois-ci, il conserva un air impassible, voire dubitatif – il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Qu'importe, Bokuto prit son silence sceptique pour un encouragement :

— Vas-y, montre-leur !

Akaashi baissa un instant la tête, se trouvant particulièrement faible, mais s'exécuta tout de même en dépit du bon sens.

Il lança donc le ballon et concentra malgré toute logique ses forces dans cette passe : il s'éleva à un niveau admirable, mais fut très loin d'atteindre le plafond.

Ce qui était, en somme, fort prévisible.

— Tu vois ? s'exclama Konoha en prenant à son tour un ballon de volley. Impossible.

Il imita Akaashi, sans plus de succès. Bokuto ne sembla pas se décourager pour autant.

— On peut toujours faire celui qui envoie le plus haut, proposa alors Akaashi.

— Tu dis ça parce que ta passe était carrément plus haute que celle de Konoha, objecta Komi en croisant les bras.

Tout à fait.

— Non, mentit-il après un haussement d'épaules, je propose juste une solution.

— Eh ben allons-y.

Tour à tour, chacun prit une balle du chariot puis s'essaya à l'exercice. À les voir ainsi, encore en uniforme, le nez en l'air à lancer des ballons vers le plafond de toutes leurs forces, Akaashi avait bien du mal à croire que leur équipe était celle qui avait fièrement gagné les Nationales.

— Non mais faut au moins avoir un repère, s'exclama Sarukui, c'est n'importe quoi, là.

— Comment veux-tu qu'on calcule ça de toute façon…

— Bokuto, on a dit une pa-

Un grand bruit résonna dans tout le gymnase, et Akaashi eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers Bokuto qu'une seconde détonation retentit, en direction d'une des lampes du plafond, accompagné d'inquiétantes étincelles.

L'instant d'après, plus rien. Le noir complet, et un silence extrêmement pesant.

Le ballon qui retomba sur le sol en plusieurs rebonds fut la seule réaction pendant près d'une minute. Akaashi n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait tout juste de se produire, mais il devinait sans mal que c'était de la faute de Bokuto. Et de la sienne aussi, en quelque sorte, puisqu'il l'avait encouragé dans sa démarche et avait eu le malheur de le lâcher des yeux dix secondes.

— … Quelqu'un peut rallumer la lumière ? demanda le coupable d'une petite voix.

Trop désorienté par cette brusque perte de repères, Akaashi n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se diriger vers l'interrupteur. Ce fut Washio qui s'en chargea, et qui put faire constater au reste de l'équipe que les plombs avaient sauté.

— Y'a plus de courant…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je pense que c'est lié au fait qu'un ballon a explosé une des lumières, hasarda ironiquement Komi.

— Bokuto je t'ai vu faire une manchette, t'es malade ou quoi ?

— J'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit-il immédiatement.

— Comme si ça changeait quelque chose, répliqua Shirofuku.

— Mais j'ai touché le plafond, donc techniquement j'ai gagné…

Konoha soupira.

— Ouais ben tu peux oublier ton match… Comment on va arranger ça maintenant…

La pénombre environnante permit à Akaashi de faire un petit bilan de ces quelques minutes. Ils étaient mal. Ils n'étaient pas censés traîner dans les locaux à cette heure-ci, surtout après la cérémonie des diplômes : ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes. Si l'impact avait provoqué un court-circuit, ils pourraient s'en sortir ; par contre, si le ballon avait effectivement cassé la lampe, les conséquences seraient loin d'être amusantes pour le club de volley et le nouveau Capitaine, qui avait ouvert le gymnase avec son jeu de clés et suivi ses aînés sans poser aucune question.

Akaashi était mal. Très mal, même.

— Il doit bien y avoir un panneau électrique quelque part pour remettre le courant, hasarda Konoha. Attendez…

Après quelques instants, un faisceau de lumière blanche éclaira une partie du gymnase : Akaashi put désormais distinguer les visages interdits et désemparés de ses coéquipiers. Konoha avait sorti son téléphone, qui lui servait maintenant de lampe de poche, et il semblait bien motivé à rétablir le courant et la situation.

— Quel homme, railla Suzumeda.

— Tu gères Konoha ! s'exclama Komi.

— Je sais, je sais… Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose dans le local.

Heureusement que cette équipe comprenait en son sein des personnes responsables et matures, qui savaient garder la tête froide et…

Konoha s'arrêta dans son avancée vers le local. Fit demi-tour. Éblouit au passage Akaashi, qui plissa les yeux pour supporter cette agression.

— Non, j'ai une idée.

Il revint sur ses pas, et tous les espoirs qu'Akaashi portait en lui s'évanouirent lorsqu'il poursuivit d'un ton qui incitait à la méfiance :

— Mettez-vous tous en cercle, on va faire un petit jeu d'abord.

Akaashi profita de l'obscurité pour lui jeter un regard noir. Aucun des troisièmes années ne semblait se soucier de la coupure de courant qu'ils venaient tout juste de provoquer, à en juger par l'enthousiasme qui répondit à la proposition de Konoha.

— On pourra y jouer quand la lumière sera revenue, non ? proposa-t-il.

— Ah non, répondit Konoha, catégorique. C'est un jeu qui se joue dans le noir. Allez, mettez-vous en cercle !

Ben voyons.

Akaashi tritura nerveusement ses mains, peu rassuré à l'idée d'ignorer un problème qui pourrait très rapidement les rattraper. Il regarda tous les autres se rassembler en cercle autour de Konoha. Son hésitation ne passa pas inaperçue ; bientôt, le faisceau de lumière fut braqué sur lui et en fit le centre de l'attention.

— Allez, Akaashi ! s'exclama Bokuto. Viens avec nous !

— T'inquiète pas pour la lumière, poursuivit Komi, on dira que c'est nous si on n'arrive pas à la remettre.

— Ouais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Nous virer ?

La remarque de Shirofuku fit rire l'équipe, qui continua ses encouragements animés jusqu'à ce que le passeur cède, non sans un soupir défait. Il vint se placer juste à côté de Bokuto, qui s'était décalé pour lui.

Akaashi réussit à distinguer son grand sourire dans la pénombre et, rapidement, sa contrariété s'estompa.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est comme jeu ? demanda Suzumeda, sans cacher son scepticisme.

— Vous allez voir, c'est très simple. Je suis au milieu avec la lampe et... euh…

Konoha s'arrêta dans ses explications, en proie à une profonde réflexion. Il était en train d'inventer les règles sur le vif, dans l'improvisation la plus totale. Akaashi n'aimait pas ça.

— Et je vais tourner sur moi-même, puis m'arrêter. La personne éclairée devra… eh bien, elle devra révéler quelque chose qu'elle a toujours pensé à propos de l'équipe, ou d'un joueur en particulier. Le genre de choses qu'on aurait regretté de pas avoir dit au moins une fois, avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Akaashi n'aimait pas ça du tout.

— Et toi, alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne joues pas ?

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un tienne la lampe, assura-t-il avec une pointe de malice. Et puis, si tu veux, je commence.

Il fit pivoter son téléphone pour éclairer son visage : les ombres qui se dessinaient sur ses traits lui donnaient un air maléfique, et son sourire narquois complétait le tableau avec une justesse presque effrayante.

— Bokuto, déclara-t-il gravement en se tournant vers lui. J'arrive toujours pas à savoir si tu es un génie ou si tu es juste complètement stupide, et ça m'énerve pas mal je t'avoue, mais je suis quand même content de t'avoir eu comme Capitaine. T'es vraiment un très bon joueur, et t'as intérêt à te souvenir de nous quand tu seras riche et célèbre.

— Bien sûr que je me souviendrai de vous ! répondit l'intéressé, ignorant totalement l'insulte du début. On est la meilleure équipe du Japon !

— Bon, voilà, vous avez vu c'est très simple. Allez, c'est parti.

Konoha se mit à tourner lentement sur lui-même, et Akaashi commença à appréhender la suite des événements. Il savait très bien quelle idée Konoha – et sans doute aussi le reste des troisièmes années, ses complices – avait derrière la tête. Il savait même exactement ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire, et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Jamais.

Le faisceau lumineux s'arrêta, Onaga fut désigné. Celui-ci jeta des coups d'œil sur les côtés, puis, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était la première victime du jeu, il finit par déclarer, non sans une once de timidité :

— Vous allez tous beaucoup me manquer. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de pouvoir jouer dès ma première année, et je vous remercie de tout ce que vous m'avez appris.

Il conclut son aveu en s'inclinant légèrement, tandis qu'Akaashi, un peu agacé, s'évertuait maintenant à chercher autre chose à admettre quand son tour serait venu. Si Onaga n'était pas passé avant lui, il aurait dit exactement la même chose ; à présent, les autres allaient s'attendre à davantage d'originalité de sa part, il le savait.

— Trop mignon, commenta Sarukui.

— T'inquiète pas Onaga, déclara Komi, on sait qu'on laisse l'équipe entre de bonnes mains avec Akaashi et toi.

Konoha recommença son petit manège, comme si tout le monde ne savait pas pertinemment qu'il choisissait lui-même sur qui s'arrêtait la lumière. Washio fut désigné.

Il réfléchit un moment, aussi stoïque et calme qu'à son habitude.

— C'est moi qui ai dit au coach que vous aviez inondé les toilettes pour la bataille d'eau contre Nekoma au camp d'entraînement l'été dernier.

Un silence de trois secondes. Puis…

— Quoi ?!

— Washio, sale traître !

— Ah ! s'exclama Shirofuku. Je vous avais bien dit que c'était pas moi, bande de losers.

Le coupable haussa les épaules, la lumière braquée sur lui comme un projecteur de recherche.

— Tous les adultes sont venus me poser la question, j'avais pas le choix.

— Poignardé dans le dos par son propre coéquipier…

— J'y crois pas… se désola Konoha. Bon, je vais continuer, mais sache que je suis vraiment outré, Washio. Je te pensais pas comme ça.

Il pointa la lumière sur la personne d'à côté : Shirofuku. Akaashi le suspecta d'en avoir déjà assez des règles de son propre jeu, et de choisir ses victimes suivant leurs places dans le cercle.

Si tel était le cas, il serait avant-dernier. Ce qui lui laissait certes le temps de réfléchir à une réponse, mais qui n'apaisait en rien ses inquiétudes.

— C'est à moi ? demanda-t-elle. Hm… Bokuto, tu me dois toujours de l'argent.

— Mais c'est pas une confession, ça ! geignit l'intéressé.

— Ah mais c'est quelque chose que je tenais à te dire avant qu'il soit trop tard, ça compte. Non ?

Konoha hocha la tête, catégorique.

— Ça compte tout à fait. Merci de ton intervention, Yukie-chan.

Il commença à rediriger le faisceau lumineux quand Shirofuku rajouta :

— Et j'aimerais que tu me le rendes rapidement, si possible.

— Oui, oui, soupira Bokuto. C'est promis.

— Je t'ai à l'œil, Bokuto.

— Bon c'est bon on peut passer à quelqu'un d'autre ? La lumière est même plus sur toi en plus !

La lumière revint quelques instants sur elle, juste assez pour la voir tirer la langue.

— Allez, reprit Konoha, à ton tour Kaori-chan.

— Tant qu'on est sur le sujet… J'ai jamais compris ta coupe de cheveux, Bokuto. C'est du gel ou… tu te réveilles comme ça ? C'est le but de ressembler à… euh…

Suzumeda s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase puis fit la moue. Elle se reprit finalement :

— … à un hibou ?

La question fit rire Bokuto. Akaashi se demanda distraitement s'il avait compris que la comparaison n'était que très peu flatteuse dans l'esprit de Suzumeda ; lui semblait en revanche le prendre comme un compliment. À sa gauche, il put le voir poser les mains sur les hanches, triomphant.

— Ah, ça, c'est un secret !

— C'est carrément du gel, déclara Sarukui.

— C'est clair…

— Eh !

— Non mais c'est vrai, continua-t-il, après, la question c'est plus pourquoi tu te fais cette coupe même pour dormir…

Akaashi ne put qu'approuver silencieusement. Malgré toute son application à le déchiffrer, Bokuto demeurait une énigme sur bien des points.

Ça lui donnait un certain charme, il devait bien l'avouer. Ses bouffonneries les plus incompréhensibles avaient quelque chose d'attachant : lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il avait déjà atteint le point de non-retour.

Telle était la vie qu'il avait choisi de mener.

— Euh, le jeu c'est d'avouer des trucs ou de m'insulter ? s'indigna Bokuto.

— Personne ne t'insulte, Bokuto-san. On se demande juste pourquoi tu te coiffes comme ça.

Le _« comme si tu avais mis_ _l_ _es doigts dans une prise »_ fut passé sous silence. Il était franc : tout le monde le savait, Bokuto le premier, mais omettre la vérité lui paraissait une bonne option. Surtout aujourd'hui.

— C'est mon style, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras. J'y peux rien si vous êtes jaloux.

— Ah, j'en tremble de jalousie, ironisa Konoha en agitant légèrement son téléphone. Sur ce, Komi, vas-y, dis-nous tout.

Le libéro leur offrit un grand sourire lorsque la lumière s'arrêta sur lui. Il n'eut pas l'air d'hésiter dans sa réponse, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de tout le monde – Akaashi cherchait toujours quelque chose à dire, de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que son tour approchait.

— Au début, je n'aimais pas trop les _« Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! »_ , je trouvais ça un peu trop… mais, ajouta-t-il en pressentant le désespoir de Bokuto, maintenant je trouve que c'est vraiment cool ! Ça met la pêche et y'a rien de plus classe après une finale de Nationales !

Konoha braqua directement la lumière sur Bokuto pour s'enquérir de sa réaction.

— Alors, ça va, t'es content ?

Son sourire était radieux. Il avait l'air ému, et ses traits s'accompagnaient de beaucoup de douceur : c'était une vision qu'Akaashi garderait précieusement dans ses souvenirs.

— Vous êtes les meilleurs, répondit Bokuto.

— Ça, on le sait déjà, fit Konoha. Allez, à toi.

Bokuto se tourna vers la droite. Vers Akaashi.

Oh non.

— Akaashi…

_Oh non._

Akaashi était bien content de la pénombre environnante ; ainsi personne ne pourrait voir ses réactions stupides, ou le rose de ses joues, ou la manière dont il se triturait nerveusement les doigts. Les prochains mots qui sortiraient de la bouche de Bokuto seraient très dangereux pour sa santé mentale, il le savait.

— T'es le meilleur passeur avec qui j'ai eu la chance de jouer. Tes passes sont géniales, et c'est carrément grâce à toi que je suis le joueur que je suis aujourd'hui. Merci de m'avoir supporté pendant ces deux ans et d'être toujours resté t'entraîner jusqu'à super tard avec moi. T'es vraiment sensationnel !

Akaashi n'eut aucune réaction. Son cerveau avait décidé de se mettre en veille, alors il se contentait de fixer bêtement Bokuto, à peine conscient qu'il s'adressait à lui.

Il avait toujours tendance à exagérer.

Et lui avait toujours été faible face à des compliments si directs.

L'équipe jubilait ; même si Akaashi ne pouvait distinguer chacun de leur visage, il s'en doutait.

Leurs réactions – pour pallier à son silence de mort – pouvaient en témoigner :

— Eh ben…

— Il fallait dire des trucs qu'on ne savait pas tous déjà, fit remarquer Suzumeda.

— Moi je savais pas que tu connaissais le mot sensationnel par contre, ajouta Komi.

Son sourire ne faiblit pas ; ses yeux d'or brillaient à la lumière du téléphone, sans jamais quitter Akaashi.

Ses joues étaient en feu.

— Merci à toi, réussit-il à déclarer lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva à son tour sous les projecteurs. Le visage radieux de Bokuto disparut dans l'obscurité, et ainsi aveuglé et exposé, Akaashi se sentit bien vulnérable.

— On t'écoute, Akaashi, déclara Konoha.

Que devait-il dire ? Il savait ce que les troisièmes années attendaient : ils voulaient lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait eu le malheur de laisser échapper aux Nationales. Que voir Bokuto à son meilleur le remplissait de joie et lui donnait envie de se dépasser.

La vérité.

Qu'il était la raison qui l'avait décidé à s'inscrire à Fukurodani.

Qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme une star.

Que l'année prochaine lui paraîtra terne, silencieuse, difficile sans lui.

Qu'il…

Non. Jamais.

— Je suis honoré d'avoir pu jouer avec une équipe d'aussi haut niveau. Vous m'avez appris à me donner à 100 %…

Plus.

Il jeta un rapide regard vers Bokuto.

— … et je ne vous oublierai pas. Merci de m'avoir compté parmi vous, acheva-t-il en s'inclinant.

Akaashi entendit un soupir, probablement celui de Konoha.

— Tu changeras jamais, lui lança Komi.

Ils avaient tous l'air un peu déçu, évidemment : seul Bokuto était resté attentif et enthousiaste.

C'était le principal.

Akaashi lui rendit son sourire.

— C'est tout ? demanda Konoha en agitant la lumière sur son visage de manière particulièrement désagréable. Rien d'autre ?

— Rien.

Son cœur commença à s'emballer lorsque rien ne se produisit, et que la lampe du téléphone continua d'être braquée sur son visage.

Finalement, après une minute qui lui sembla interminable, Konoha finit par céder.

— Bon… d'accord. Sarukui, t'es le dernier. On t'écoute.

L'intéressé souriait, ou peut-être pas : Akaashi n'était jamais vraiment certain, les commissures de ses lèvres lui donnaient toujours un air amusé et jovial.

Il sut cependant qu'il aurait dû se méfier davantage lorsque Sarukui déclara, sans une once de pitié :

— Akaashi a un cadeau à te donner, Bokuto.

C'était clairement un sourire. Quel fourbe.

Akaashi ne réagit pas dans l'instant, pris de court par cette trahison inattendue. Il fut de nouveau la cible du faisceau de lumière et rencontra automatiquement le regard de Bokuto, qui l'observait avec curiosité.

— C'est vrai ?

— Euh… oui.

Il cligna des yeux, un peu sonné. Puis, lorsqu'il comprit que tout le monde attendait une réaction de sa part, il partit chercher son sac de sport, qu'il avait laissé près de la porte.

Konoha lui fit l'honneur d'éclairer son chemin.

Akaashi attrapa la lanière avec plus de force que nécessaire et la fit glisser prestement sur son épaule ; puis il rejoignit le cercle et se planta devant Bokuto.

Ouvrir la fermeture éclair s'avéra bien plus difficile que prévu, avec tous les yeux sur lui et son manque de préparation psychologique : il y vint toutefois à bout et sortit le présent.

Il le tendit à Bokuto sous la lumière blanche de Konoha, qui se prenait sûrement pour un cameraman avec tous les mouvements qu'il effectuait pour éclairer de façons différentes les différents éléments : le visage neutre d'Akaashi, pourtant au bord de la combustion spontanée ; l'air surpris et impatient de Bokuto ; le ballon de volley couvert des signatures et petits mots de tous les membres de l'équipe.

Bokuto le prit délicatement dans ses mains pour l'observer. Il put ainsi lire le grand : _« Merci Capitaine ! »_ écrit en toutes lettres, et détailler chaque petite attention, des hiboux gribouillés par Suzumeda au message très touchant de leur coach.

Akaashi se concentra lui aussi sur le ballon, car la lumière le dérangeait toujours, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à jauger la réaction de Bokuto. C'était idiot, il le savait.

Il n'eut toutefois pas à s'en enquérir : un bras l'entoura rapidement et il se retrouva contre lui, dans une étreinte passionné.

— Oh Akaashi ! Merci ! C'est le meilleur cadeau !

Akaashi l'enlaça maladroitement à son tour, désorienté par l'enthousiasme de Bokuto.

Réfléchir correctement commençait à devenir très difficile.

— C'est de la part de toute l'équipe, jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter quand il se rendit compte que Bokuto n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

— Ouais mais c'est Akaashi qui a eu l'idée, réfuta immédiatement Shirofuku.

— Grave, il était super motivé, poursuivit Konoha car c'était quelqu'un de mauvais.

Akaashi les maudissait tous.

Lorsque Bokuto consentit finalement à le laisser respirer, ce fut son sourire qui manqua de l'achever. Il était si aveuglant, si pur, si _Bokuto_ , qu'Akaashi ne put se concentrer sur autre chose que sur lui, et ses grands yeux remplis d'émotion.

Toutes ses autres considérations s'envolèrent aussitôt.

Il en oublia presque le reste, la fin de l'année, le départ imminent de l'équipe.

Bokuto rayonnait et Akaashi se complaisait bien égoïstement dans cette joie communicative : à cet instant, ils étaient le centre de son monde. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

— Bon, eh bien je pense qu'on va vous laisser…

La remarque de Sarukui lui fit immédiatement quitter cet état second. Il cligna des yeux, et chercha du regard les membres de l'équipe dissimulés par le contraste lumineux.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Bokuto.

— Parce que… commença Konoha. Ben déjà vous devez voir pour remettre le courant.

Akaashi comprit leurs intentions. Il plissa les yeux.

— Mais t'as dit que tu t'en occupais ! s'indigna Bokuto.

— Ah oui, mais moi je ne suis pas le Capitaine. Désolé, Akaashi.

Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Sa voix trahissait même le petit sourire narquois qu'il arborait sûrement.

— Mais moi non plus, du coup !

— Oui mais c'est à cause de toi qu'on est dans le noir, lui fit remarquer Suzumeda.

— Et puis, renchérit Komi, techniquement t'es encore Capitaine, vu que t'as pas ton diplôme, tu te souviens ?

Des faux frères. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Sans plus de cérémonie, et sans donner à Bokuto l'occasion de geindre plus longtemps, ils quittèrent un à un le gymnase, guidés par le téléphone de Konoha. Ce dernier leur proposa de les retrouver plus tard et eut l'amabilité de laisser la porte ouverte, faisant entrer la fraîcheur de la soirée et le faible éclairage extérieur.

Bientôt, ils furent seuls. Akaashi, trahi comme il l'avait rarement été, continuait de fusiller la sortie du regard lorsque Bokuto se tourna vers lui :

— Ils abusent vraiment là, je trouve.

— Je trouve aussi, marmonna Akaashi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Au moins n'avait-il pas saisi les intentions du reste de l'équipe, c'était bien le principal. Mais Akaashi ne comptait certainement pas passer sa dernière soirée avec Bokuto à chercher un panneau électrique.

— On va ranger tous les ballons et partir d'ici, répondit-il calmement.

— Mais pour la lumière ? Tu sais où est le panneau ou je sais pas quoi ?

— Je dirai au coach que tout s'est éteint d'un coup. Qu'on sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Tu veux… mentir ?

Bokuto paraissait choqué. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas lui qui souffrirait des conséquences de cet accident. Akaashi ne préférait pas prendre de risques.

— Oui. Allez, aide-moi à ranger.

Sans attendre, Bokuto posa son cadeau sur le côté et s'attela à mettre en ordre la salle. Lorsque toutes les balles furent ramassées et que le panier fut rangé dans le local, ils sortirent comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, lui surtout : Bokuto donnait l'impression d'avoir tout juste enterré un cadavre pour effacer des preuves. Il en oublia presque son ballon, ce qu'Akaashi lui fit remarquer avant de fermer à clé le gymnase.

Au moins, aucun membre de l'équipe ne se trouvait dehors à jouer les oreilles indiscrètes : Akaashi prit le temps de détailler les alentours pour s'en assurer. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que les autres épiaient leurs conversations, et ils commençaient à les connaître suffisamment pour s'en méfier.

Ils décidèrent tout de même de retourner vers l'enceinte du lycée pour les retrouver. Un silence confortable accompagna leur trajet.

— Merci encore pour le cadeau, Akaashi ! fit soudain Bokuto en faisant tourner le ballon dans ses mains. Je l'adore !

— Content qu'il te plaise.

— Mais moi je ne t'ai rien offert…

Akaashi secoua la tête.

— C'est pas grave.

— Bah quand même !

— C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Bokuto-san.

L'intéressé s'arrêta dans ses pas. Il répondit d'un sourire au regard interrogateur qui lui était adressé.

— Attends, je sais.

Confus, Akaashi finit par interrompre lui aussi son avancée. Bokuto se plaça juste en face de lui et posa son ballon au sol.

— Ferme les yeux.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

— Allez, fais-moi confiance.

Akaashi arqua un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas où Bokuto voulait en venir, et les hypothèses qui se présentaient à lui étaient plus insensées les unes que les autres. Ses pensées défilaient à toute vitesse, sans qu'il trouve une quelconque logique à laquelle s'accrocher.

Bokuto n'avait pas l'habitude d'être logique, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Il finit tout de même par fermer les yeux, intrigué et bien plus nerveux que nécessaire. Son esprit lui sommait de rester calme, mais son cœur, lui, tambourinait dans sa poitrine au rythme effréné de cette question parasite : _« Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser ? »_

Il sentit Bokuto prendre doucement une de ses mains dans la sienne : il fit tout son possible pour demeurer impassible, ignorant les frissons qui le traversèrent et ses pensées désormais en roue libre.

_Il va totalement m'embrasser._

Akaashi attendit le contact avec un soupçon de crainte et beaucoup d'impatience : Bokuto se rapprocherait de lui, avec la même lenteur dont il était en train de témoigner, à la fois agonisante et exquise ; il poserait peut-être une main sur son visage, puis, lorsque ses lèvres effleureraient les siennes…

…

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils lorsque Bokuto tourna sa paume vers le ciel et la recouvrit de sa deuxième main. Il y plaça quelque chose, avant de lui faire refermer les doigts en un poing.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement lorsque Bokuto le lâcha et recula un peu. Un sourire égayait toujours son visage, contrastant avec l'air confus – et légèrement honteux, aussi – qui parait certainement les traits d'Akaashi. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se morfondre sur sa mauvaise interprétation de la situation : Bokuto fixait avec insistance son poing fermé, l'enjoignant à faire de même.

Alors Akaashi ouvrit finalement sa main, dans l'espoir de comprendre.

Un bouton de veste reposait dans le creux de sa paume.

Son regard se porta sur l'uniforme de Bokuto pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Puis il chercha ses yeux dorés pour obtenir des réponses.

— Merci pour ces deux ans, dit-il simplement. Merci pour tout.

— Bokuto-san…

Il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer : et il n'était pas question de fondre en larmes pour quelque chose d'aussi cliché. Il valait mieux que ça.

C'était de la confusion, rien de plus.

Et un peu d'espoir aussi.

Beaucoup trop d'émotions, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

— Tu sais ce que… le deuxième bouton… est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

— Je sais pas, ça veut dire quoi pour toi ?

Akaashi resta stoïque, bien que légèrement déstabilisé par cette habile esquive de la question. Bokuto ne semblait pas peu fier de lui, et ça l'agaça un peu.

— Je dois vraiment répondre ?

Le sourire de Bokuto s'agrandit.

Akaashi soupira.

— Tu sais, on n'a pas la bonne veste d'uniforme pour ce genre de…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et s'envolèrent de son esprit à la seconde où les lèvres de Bokuto se posèrent contre sa joue.

— Ça veut dire que je t'aime, Akaashi.

Deux grands yeux dorés scrutèrent sa réaction avec attention, mais surtout une incroyable douceur.

Et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sincèrement, sans aucune retenue. Contaminé par l'enthousiasme et l'affection que lui témoignait Bokuto.

Quand avait-il déjà réussi à y résister ?

Il se mit même à rire.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Le visage de Bokuto s'illumina et Akaashi se trouva idiot d'avoir voulu cacher la vérité. Alors il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, enivré par le bonheur et la chaleur de la peau sous ses doigts, il se concentra sur le moment présent. Pas de considérations inutiles, pas d'inquiétudes sur l'avenir. Juste Bokuto, rien que Bokuto.

Et c'était plus que suffisant.


End file.
